Marotos Sonserinos
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Alvo Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Nigel Snape e Max Wink: eles formam os novos marotos, mas que pertencem à Sonserina, e viverão muita coisa juntos. AlvoXOC, RosaXOC e ScorpiusXLily
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: sinais de mão de Nigel

**Marotos Sonserinos**

**Capítulo 1.**

Era início de ano para novos alunos, especialmente para dois primos: Max Wink e Nigel Snape.

Nigel Snape era filho que Severo Snape teve com Melissa Manson antes de morrer. Ele tinha os olhos negros e o cabelo liso do pai, embora fossem ruivos. Por ser mudo, comunica-se na linguagem de sinais com os outros, principalmente com Max.

Já Max Wink, que poucos sabem que é uma menina, nasceu de um cruzamento entre um elfo e uma bruxa metamórfa: Dobby e Natália Manson, tia de Nigel. Tinha os olhos azuis, orelhas pontudas de elfo e seu cabelo longo mudava de cor de acordo com suas emoções, mas estas duas últimas características físicas eram escondidas por um gorro preto.

**Nigel: **Eu sei que você sofre preconceito, mas por que está se passando por rapaz?

**Max: ***emburrada* Em Durmstrang, eu sofria preconceito por ser metamorfa, por ser elfo e por ser uma mulher que tem tudo isso! Não quero passar por isso de novo! E também porque uso roupas masculinas e não quero que pensem que sou homossexual!

**Nigel: ***sério* _Ela sempre arranja resposta pra tudo!_

Duas garotas abriram a porta da cabine: Rosa Weasley e Lílian Potter. A primeira era filha de Rony Weasley e a segunda de Harry Potter.

**Rosa: **Esses lugares estão ocupados?

**Max: **Não, podem sentar!

As duas sentaram e se apresentaram.

**Lílian: **Eu sou Lílian Luna Potter, do segundo ano, e ela é minha prima Rosa Weasley, do terceiro ano!

**Max: **Legal! Então seremos colegas seus, Rosa! Eu sou Max Wink, e ele é meu primo Nigel Snape!

**Lílian: ***surpresa* O filho do ex-diretor da Sonserina?

**Nigel: ***sério* Se tiver algum problema com isso, pode dizer!

Com a cara confusa das meninas, Max traduziu o que Nigel disse.

**Rosa: **Não temos nada contra ele! Ele foi um grande heroi na luta contra Você-Sabe-Quem!

Nigel sorriu ao ouvir isso.

**Max: **Nós já voltamos, garotas! Vamos buscar feijõezinhos de todos os sabores!

Max puxou Nigel e os dois saíram da cabine.

**Lílian: **Mesmo sem saber pra que casa eles vão, não deixam de ser bonitinhos!

**Rosa: **Eu concordo! E afirmo que o Nigel parece o cara ideal pra você!

**Lílian: ***confusa* Por que acha isso?

**Rosa: **Ele corou por um instante, não percebeu?

**Lílian: **Isso não prova que era por minha causa! E depois, Max também não fica atrás com aqueles olhos azuis lindos!

**Rosa: ***séria* Melhor mudarmos de assunto!


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: sinais de mão de Nigel

**Capítulo 2.**

Ao chegarem em Hogwarts, onde agora Minerva era a diretora, Max e Nigel foram selecionados para o 3º ano da Sonserina. Felizmente, para Max, ficaram no mesmo quarto, então seu segredo estava a salvo.

**Max: **Por que a Rosa e a Lílian estavam me olhando de um jeito estranho? Querer respeito é uma coisa, mas me paquerar é outra!

**Nigel: **Você que quis bancar o garoto, agora aguenta!

**Max: **Eu não pedi pra me paquerarem!

**Voz: **Quem está paquerando quem?

Os dois se viraram e deram de cara com dois rapazes da idade deles e também da Sonserina: Alvo Severo Potter e Scorpius Malfoy. O primeiro era filho de Harry Potter e o segundo de Draco Malfoy.

**Scorpius: **Desculpem, a gente ouviu a última parte da conversa! Eu sou Scorpius Malfoy e ele é Alvo Potter!

**Nigel: **Prazer! Me chamo Nigel Snape e ele é Max Wink! _Ou "ela", tanto faz!_

**Scorpius: **Legal, você fala na linguagem de sinais!

**Nigel: **Sim, desde pequeno! Efeitos colaterais de uma poção que não deu certo!

**Alvo: ***engolindo em seco* Me lembre de nunca fazer essa poção! Mas não se preocupem que nós entendemos linguagem de sinais!

**Max: **Que bom! Não terei que ser intérprete de sinais!

**Scorpius: **Vejo que seremos colegas de casa e de classe! Pena que não de quarto! Os quartos são só para dois agora!

**Alvo: **Sim, mas quatro me lembram os Marotos agora!

**Nigel: ***confuso* Quem?

**Alvo: **Na época do meu avô, existia um quarteto que se auto-titulava "Os Marotos"! Eram meu avô, o padrinho do meu pai, o pai do Teddy e um outro chamado Pedro! Pena que eram da Grifinória!

**Scorpius: **Ei, que tal comemorarmos nossa amizade sendo "Os Marotos" da Sonserina?

**Max: ***surpresa* Do tipo que aprontam e violam as regras? Não sei, não!

**Nigel: ***sério* Você consegue aparatar dentro de Hogwarts e está reclamando de violar as regras? Me poupe, Max!

**Alvo: ***surpreso* Você consegue mesmo aparatar dentro de Hogwarts? Como?

**Max: ***suando frio* Er... segredo de família! Mas me convenceram!

**Nigel: **A mim também!

**Scorpius: ***cruzando os braços* Então, a partir de hoje, seremos os novos marotos!

Os quatro colocaram as mãos no centro do círculo que formavam, como um pacto.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: sinais de mão de Nigel

**Capítulo 3.**

Como os "Novos Marotos", Alvo, Scorpius, Nigel e Max passavam por muita coisa juntos. Uma delas foi o preparo de uma poção.

**Max:** *confusa* Poção pra crescer cabelo? Por que precisa disso? Seu cabelo está caíndo, Scorpius?

**Scorpius: **Não, o do meu avô que está! Eu prometi fazer uma poção capilar pra ele! Tá aqui a receita!

**Max: ***olhando a receita* Olha, eu não sei muito sobre poções quanto o Nigel, mas não sei se será possível você fazê-la!

**Scorpius: ***surpreso* Ué, por que não?

**Max: ***apontando* Essa erva não existe mais, Scorpius! É do tempo do seu avô! Como você vai conseguí-la?

**Scorpius: ***tendo uma ideia* Já sei! Reuna os outros e me encontrem no salão comunal da Sonserina! Eu conheço alguém que pode ajudar!

Max reuniu-se com Alvo e Nigel no salão comunal da Sonserina e explicou a situação.

**Nigel: **Mas essa erva não existe mais!

**Max: **Eu sei! Mas o Scorpius disse que tem uma ideia pra conseguí-la!

**Voz: **Isso se essa teimosa aceitar nos ajudar!

Scorpius entrou no salão comunal, arrastando uma Lily Potter pelo braço.

**Lily: **Não importa o que me ofereçam! Eu não vou usar meu vira-tempo pra buscar uma erva! A tia Hermione me deu e é perigoso!

**Alvo: ***surpreso* Credo! Por essa eu não esperava!

**Scorpius: **Nós não vamos oferecer nada, Lily! Você mesma pode pedir o que quiser, desde que nos deixe usar seu vira-tempo!

**Lily: **Você já pensou nas consequências, Scorpius? O vira-tempo não funciona ao contrário! Como irão voltar pra época atual?

**Scorpius: **Eu conheço um feitiço pra nos trazer de volta!

**Lily: **Está bem, me convenceram! Mas com uma condição!

**Alvo: **Qual?

**Lily: ***apontando Max* Além de eu ir junto, quero um beijo do Max na bochecha quando voltarmos!

**Max: ***vermelha* Beijo?

**Nigel: ***espremendo o riso* _Isso vai ser divertido!_

**Lily: **Ou isso ou nada feito!

**Max: ***suspirando* Tá bem, eu dou! Mas só na bochecha!

**Lily: ***pegando seu vira-tempo* Ótimo! Fiquem todos juntos!

O grupo ficou próximo e Lily rodeou a todos com seu vira-tempo, antes de girá-lo e transportá-los!


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: sinais de mão de Nigel

**Capítulo 4.**

A viagem não durou muito, pois logo o ambiente voltou ao normal, sem estar acelerado.

**Nigel: **Será que viemos pra época certa?

**Max: ***olhando em volta* Não sei! Ainda estamos no dormitório da Sonserina, embora esteja um pouco diferente!

Alvo notou um jornal sobre a mesa e aproveitou pra olhar a data.

**Alvo: **Estamos sim na época dos nossos avós, Scorpius! E se não estou enganado, nesse ano do jornal eles estão no 5º ano!

**Scorpius: ***ancioso* Ah, eu quero conhecê-los!

**Lily: **Não é por outro motivo que viemos pro passado, não?

**Alvo: **Ela tem razão! Temos que achar a erva e voltar pro nosso tempo! Como é essa erva, Nigel?

**Nigel: **Eu não sei! Deve ter uma foto na biblioteca!

**Max: **Então vamos pra lá!

Max arrastou todo mundo pra biblioteca, onde alguns que os viram estranharam. Afinal, Alvo e Lily pareciam-se com seus avós, mas não eram da Grifinória como eles.

**Scorpius: ***mexendo nos livros* Alguém já achou a foto da tal erva?

**Lily: **Não é essa daqui?

Ela mostrou a foto pros amigos, onde Nigel fez sinal positivo.

**Max: **Ok! Então é só se dividir e procurar a erva! A gente se encontra aqui mesmo, daqui à duas horas!

Mal ela disse isso, todo mundo correu porta afora, ficando apenas Alvo na biblioteca.

**Alvo: **_Eu podia aproveitar que estou na biblioteca e pesquisar sobre essa poção capilar! Aí a gente testa aqui nessa época mesmo! Caso contrário, vai ser viagem desperdiçada se a poção não funcionar no futuro! _

Alvo pegou alguns dos livros de poções e sentou-se numa mesa pra procurar.

**Voz: **É raro te encontrar na biblioteca, Potter! Principalmente estudando!

No pátio de Hogwarts, estavam Nigel e Max.

**Nigel: **Acho que a erva está na floresta proibida! E se formos pra lá e voltarmos com seu poder de aparatar?

**Max: **Sem problemas!

Max se preparava pra aparatar os dois, mas algo chamou sua atenção.

**Max:** Aquele lá não é o seu pai?

Ela apontou um rapaz de ponta-cabeça e mais quatro rindo da situação.

**Nigel: **Sim, e aqueles devem ser Os Marotos! Devemos ajudar meu pai?

Max refletiu sobre isso. Aqueles eram "Os Marotos", que inspiraram os "Marotos Sonserinos", então estariam contra eles. Por outro lado, o rapaz que flutuava era o pai de Nigel e tio dela. Não havia dúvidas do que deveriam fazer.

**Max: ***sorriso maroto* Por que não? Se eles aprontam, nós também podemos!


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: sinais de mão de Nigel

**Capítulo 5.**

Na biblioteca, Alvo levantou a cabeça pra ver quem falava com ele e deu de cara com Lílian Evans, sua avó (aqui eu a chamo de Lílian, e a irmã de Alvo é Lily).

**Lílian: **Ué, você não é o Potter!

**Alvo: **Mas é claro que sou o Potter, mas meu nome é Alvo! Eu vim do futuro!

**Lílian: **Se eu já tivesse te visto no colégio, eu não acreditaria! É parente de Thiago Potter ou algo assim?

**Alvo: **Bom, se o Thiago a quem se refere é desta época, então sim! Ele é meu avô!

**Lílian: ***surpresa* Avô?

Ela ia falar a respeito quando Os Marotos (menos Pedro) entraram na biblioteca e a surpreenderam, porque Thiago e Sírius estavam com a cueca pra fora da calça e Remo espremia a cara pra não rir.

**Lílian: ***olhos arregalados* O que foi que houve?

**Remo: **Bom, pelo que eu notei, eles estavam aprontando com o Severo quando dois sonserinos que apareceram do nada o soltaram! Depois, puxaram as cuecas do Thiago, do Sírius e do Pedro! Este, inclusive, ficou tão apertada a cueca que ele teve que ir à enfermaria pedir ajuda!

**Sírius: ***ajeitando as cuecas* Não sei quem eram aqueles caras, mas eles vão ver só na próxima vez!

**Thiago: ***notando Alvo* Esse aí é um clone meu? Não acredito! Lílian, você me ama tanto que criou um clone meu! Só errou a idade e a cor de olho!

**Lílian: ***irritada* É EVANS PRA VOCÊ, POTTER! E esse rapaz é seu neto do futuro! O nome dele é Alvo!

Ficaram um pouco desconfiados, mas aceitaram as explicações de Lílian. Afinal, nunca tinham ouvido falar de Alvo Potter.

**Voz: **Ei Alvo, Lily e eu encontramos a erv... quem são eles?

**Sírius: **E essa agora? Tem um clone da Lílian nessa biblioteca! Ou é neta dela?

**Lily: **Sou! Meu nome é Lílian Luna Potter, mas me chamem de Lily!

Foi aí que Lílian entendeu tudo.

**Lílian: **_Se ela é minha neta e tem o sobrenome do Potter, então eu me casei com ele? Bom, menos mal que ele não sacou, ou iria ficar se achando!_

**Remo: **E o loiro, quem é?

**Scorpius: **Sou Scorpius Malfoy!

**Thiago: ***surpreso* Malfoy? É neto de Lúcio Malfoy?

**Scorpius: **Sim! Aliás, é por causa dele que estamos aqui! Viemos buscar um ingrediente pra uma poção capilar!

**Alvo: **E conseguiram?

**Lily: **Sim! Podemos testar enquanto Max e Nigel não chegam!

**Voz: **Já estamos aqui!

**Thiago e Sírius: ***apontando* VOCÊS!


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: sinais de mão de Nigel

**Capítulo 6.**

Thiago e Sírius iam avançar pra cima de Max e Nigel, mas Alvo ficou na frente.

**Thiago: ***confuso* Por que está defendendo eles se é meu neto?

**Max: ***braços cruzados* Ele pode até ser seu neto, mas somos amigos dele!

**Sírius: **Então por que puxaram nossas cuecas?

**Max: **Vocês estavam incomodando o tio Severo!

**Lílian: ***surpresa* Severo Snape é seu tio?

**Max: ***apontando o Nigel* E pai dele! Nossas mães são irmãs! Ah propósito, meu nome é Max Wink e ele é o Nigel Snape!

**Lílian: ***analizando Nigel* Você não tem muita semelhança com o Severo! É ruivo e mais bronzeado!

**Nigel: **Todos dizem isso!

**Thiago: **Isso é novo! Ele é mudo! O Ranhoso teve um filho mudo!

**Alvo: **Se eu fosse você, vovô, não insultava o pai do Nigel! Nigel é ótimo com feitiços proibidos!

Thiago engoliu em seco.

**Sírius: **Mas o que vocês são, afinal?

**Alvo, Scorpius, Max e Nigel (este em linguagem de sinais): **Nós somos os Marotos Sonserinos!

**Remo: ***surpreso* Quem diria que nossa fama seria reconhecida no futuro, e pela Sonserina!

**Lily: ***pegando um caldeirão* Que seja! Vamos preparar a poção capilar de uma vez e voltar pra nossa época!

Eles prepararam a poção e testaram em Scorpius, que quase ganhou "juba" de tanto cabelo.

**Scorpius: **Bom, é hora de eu fazer o feitiço e nos levar de volta!

**Lílian: ***pegando sua varinha* Só um minuto! VOICE!

Ela havia apontado a varinha pro pescoço de Nigel, antes de gritar o nome do feitiço.

**Max: ***assustada* O que você fez?

**Lílian: **Vai ver! Fale alguma coisa, Nigel!

**Nigel: **Alguma coisa!

**Lily: ***impressionada* Que incrível! Ele pode falar de novo!

**Lílian: **Sim, mas é apenas por 10 minutos! Preciso treinar mais!

Após isso, Scorpius realizou o feitiço e trouxe a si mesmo e seus amigos à época atual. Logo em seguida, foi ao corujal pra mandar a poção ao seu avô.

**Max: ***se espreguiçando* Bom, tudo resolvido!

**Lily: ***sorriso maroto* Ainda não, Max! Você não se esqueceu de nada? Eu quero meu beijo na bochecha!

**Max: ***suspirando* Tá bom, tá bom! Trato é trato!

Max ia dar o tal beijo, mas Lily foi mais rápida e a puxou pela cabeça, beijando-a na boca, antes de sair correndo as gargalhadas.

**Max: ***irritada* SUA TRAPACEIRA!

**Nigel: ***espremendo o riso* _Eu sabia que ia ser divertido!_


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: sinais de mão de Nigel

**Capítulo 7.**

Por algum tempo, entre travessuras e marotagens, Max conseguiu esconder seu maior segredo de todos, menos de Nigel. Entretanto, no ano seguinte...

**Nigel: **Max, eu vou mandar uma coruja pra minha mãe! Não demoro!

**Max: **Tá certo!

Assim que Nigel saiu do quarto, Max sentou-se na própria cama e tirou seu gorro, revelando suas orelhas de elfo e seu cabelo que mudava de cor. Mas ela fez isso no instante em que Scorpius entrou no quarto.

**Scorpius: **Ei Max, você me empresta a sua...

**Max: ***assustada* SCORPIUS?

**Scorpius: ***chocado* Ah... tem que cortar o cabelo!

Ficou um silêncio assustador naquele quarto. Por ser uma metamorfa, Max conseguia ocultar certas características femininas para se passar por rapaz, como os seios, mas ela não os ocultava no momento e estava bem evidente.

**Max: ***assustada* Ahn... eu posso explicar!

**Scorpius: ***cruzando os braços* Qual deles? Que você tem metamorfomagia, que você é Elfo ou que você é uma garota?

**Max: ***suspirando* As três, tá legal? Eu sou parte metamorfomaga, sou parte Elfo e sou uma garota! Tenho razões pra ter escondido isso, e como meu nome é unissex deu certo, até você entrar sem bater e estragar o meu plano!

**Scorpius: **Pode contar os motivos, tenho tempo de sobra pra ouvir! Quero saber mesmo se a culpa é só minha!

Scorpius sentou-se na cama de Nigel, e Max começou a contar tudo por qual passou em Durmstrang, enquanto recolocava o gorro e ocultava suas características femininas novamente.

**Scorpius: ***relembrando* Então seu pai é um Elfo e sua mãe uma metamorfomaga? Nunca tinha ouvido falar disso! Tá explicado o preconceito! Mas a mãe do Nigel não é irmã da sua mãe? Como ele não muda o cabelo de cor?

**Max: **Tia Melissa não herdou a metamorfomagia! Mas não mude de assunto! Eu estou pedindo pra não contar à ninguém sobre isso, nem pro Alvo! Eu te imploro, Scorpius!

Ela segurou as mãos dele, o que o surpreendeu no início. Ele não imaginava que Max estivesse tão desesperada.

**Scorpius: ***sorriso leve* Tá tudo bem, Max! Não vou contar nada! E nossa amizade não vai mudar por causa disso!

**Max: ***sorriso leve também* Obrigada!

**Alvo: **Scorpius, você já pediu pro Max a vassoura emprest... por que estão de mãos dadas?

**Scorpius: ***vermelho* Ahn... é um aperto de mão secreto que estamos tentando criar!

**Alvo: ***disfarçando* Tá bom, então! Max, você me empresta a sua vassoura? A minha quebrou e o Scorpius tinha vindo pedir a sua!

**Max: ***pegando a vassoura* Tá bom, mas não quero que a quebre também, ou vou fazê-lo pagar uma nova!

Alvo agradeceu e saiu do quarto.


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: sinais de mão de Nigel

**Capítulo 8.**

Alvo não aparentou, mas estava preocupado com o que viu. No caminho pra cozinha, encontrou-se com Nigel, que voltava do corujal.

**Nigel: **Oi!

**Alvo: **Oi Nigel!

**Nigel: ***preocupado* Aconteceu alguma coisa? Parece meio perturbado!

**Alvo: **E estou! Depois que testemunhei algo, começo a pensar que o Scorpius é gay!

**Nigel: ***olhos arregalados* Gay? Mas isso é impossível! Sempre achei que ele estava gostando da sua irmã!

**Alvo: ***surpreso* Sério? Então por que ele estava de mãos dadas com o Max quando eu entrei no quarto?

Foi a vez de Nigel ficar surpreso, mas Alvo estranhou o que veio a seguir.

**Nigel: **Bom, se é com Max, então não tem problema!

**Alvo: ***indignado* Que papo é esse? Com Max ou não, ele ainda é gay!

**Nigel: **Se ele sabe do segredo de Max, então ele não é gay!

**Alvo: ***confuso* Que segredo?

Foi aí que Nigel sacou que havia "sinalizado" demais. Mesmo sabendo que Max provavelmente o mataria, resolveu contar a verdade.

**Nigel: **Você promete não contar à ninguém sobre isso?

**Alvo: **Prometo, seja lá do que estiver falando!

Em gestos, Nigel revelou o segredo de Max tintim por tintim, fazendo Alvo entrar em choque.

**Alvo: **Uma menina? Apesar de chocado com isso, também estou aliviado! Pelo menos o Scorpius não é gay!

**Nigel: **Sim, mas isso fica só entre nós, Os Marotos Sonserinos! O resto de Hogwarts não precisa saber!

Alvo concordou. Entretanto, na hora do almoço da manhã seguinte, ele puxou Max pelo pulso e foi falar com ela em particular no corujal.

**Max: ***curiosa* Sobre o que queria falar comigo, Alvo? Deve ser importante pra estarmos sozinhos!

**Alvo: **De fato! Um "passarinho" me contou que você é uma menina e uma mistura de metamorfomaga e elfo!

**Max: ***chocada* Que... quem é esse "passarinho"? O Scorpius?

**Alvo: **Não, o Nigel! Eu fui conversar com ele depois de ver você e o Scorpius de mãos dadas, e ele deixou escapar sobre um segredo! No final, acabou me contando tudo!

**Max: **E você está bravo comigo?

**Alvo: ***sorriso leve* Não! Nigel também contou que você teve razões pra isso e eu não te culpo!

Max ficou feliz com isso e tirou o gorro um instante pra mostrar o que tinha embaixo dele.

**Alvo: **Seu cabelo é igual ao do Teddy Lupin! Ele também tem Metamorfomagia!

**Max: ***recolocando o gorro* Isso pode ficar entre Os Marotos Sonserinos?

**Alvo: ***sorriso leve* Claro que pode! Vou avisar Scorpius e Nigel que está tudo acertado!

**Max: **Agradeço por isso!

Ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e saiu dali saltitando, sem notar o rubor nas bochechas de Alvo.


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: sinais de mão de Nigel

**Capítulo 9.**

Quando os Marotos Sonserinos entraram no 5º ano, resolveram fazer testes pro time de quadribol da Sonserina: Alvo virou o apanhador, Max virou a goleira e Scorpius e Nigel viraram dois dos três artilheiros.

Mas na ida pra um treino do time, Nigel conversou com Max sobre um assunto que o incomodava à algum tempo.

**Max: **Então você está apaixonado por Rosa Weasley?

**Nigel: **Sim, desde a primeira vez que a vi!

**Max: ***surpresa* Quer dizer... desde que nós conhecemos ela e Lily no primeiro ano? E por que está confessando isso só agora?

**Nigel: **Por que só agora eu entendo o que eu senti por ela naquela época, e ainda sinto! Max, o que se faz pra conquistar uma mulher?

**Max: ***indignada* Como eu vou saber? Eu sou mulher, embora não aparente! E mesmo que eu fosse um homem de verdade, não sou uma pessoa próxima da Rosa!

**Nigel: ***sorriso maroto* Você não... mas a Lily é! Pode pedir à ela que me ajude? Por favor!

**Max: ***suspirando* Tá bom, eu peço... depois do treino de quadribol!

Dito e feito. Depois do treino de quadribol, Max foi ao salão comunal da Corvinal, onde pediu pra falar com Lily. Esta a deixou entrar no salão, apesar dos olhares tortos. Afinal, Max era uma sonserina.

As duas sentaram-se no sofá, uma de frente pra outra.

**Lily: **Você é muito gentil pra um sonserino, sabia? Devia estar na Corvinal! Bom, o que você queria falar comigo?

**Max: **Bom, é sobre o Nigel! Ele, de repente, confessou pra mim que está interessado em Rosa Weasley e pediu a minha ajuda, mas eu não sou uma pessoa próxima da Rosa! Por isso estou aqui!

**Lily: **Entendi! Você quer que eu ajude o Nigel a conquistar a Rosa!

**Max: **Exatamente!

**Lily: **Já vou avisando que não vai ser fácil! No 1° ano, Rosa sempre achou que o Nigel combinava mais comigo do que com ela! Mas talvez ela tenha mudado de ideia, pois não comentou tanto sobre isso depois do 1° ano!

**Max: **Então vai ajudar o Nigel?

**Lily: ***sorriso maroto* Vou... com uma condição!

**Max: ***emburrada* _Eu sabia, tava muito fácil!_ O que vai pedir desta vez? Outro beijo ou um encontro?

**Lily: **Não, algo bem "pior": que seja meu namorado!

**Max: ***levantando do sofá* Esquece!

**Lily: **Qual é o problema? Tem algo errado comigo?

**Max: **Não, é que... _Anda Max, pensa em alguma coisa! _Eu sou gay! E ainda estaria traíndo o Scorpius!

**Lily: ***espantada* Você namora o Scorpius?

**Max: **Não é trair nesse sentido! É que... ele é apaixonado por você!

**Lily: ***sorriso leve* Entendo! Me desculpe por isso! Eu posso ajudar o Nigel! Conheço a Rosa como a palma da minha mão!

**Max: ***sorrindo* Eu agradeço muito!


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: sinais de mão de Nigel

**Capítulo 10.**

Lily disse que ajudaria o Nigel... mas sem contar à ele. No tempo do pai dela, seus tios Fred e Jorge Weasley haviam enfeitiçado um armário de vassouras, e era com ele que Lily e Max fariam seu plano.

Usando um feitiço, Lily e Max fizeram Rosa e Nigel adormecerem e os trancaram no armário de vassouras.

**Max: ***preocupada* Será que isso é seguro? O que esse armário faz afinal?

**Lily: **Bom, de acordo com minha mãe, ele ficará trancado e será impossivel de abrir por dentro, mesmo com um feitiço! O único jeito de abrir é por fora ou depois que o casal fizer, no mínimo, um amasso!

**Max: ***vermelha* Ainda bem que não vou ver isso! Bom, mas e se eles não entenderem que precisam fazer isso?

**Lily: **A gente abre a porta do armário daqui a uma hora! Eles irão acordar em poucos minutos, então é melhor irmos embora!

Como Lily previu, eles acordaram rápido. O primeiro a acordar foi Nigel.

**Nigel: ***assustado* _Quem apagou a luz?_

**Rosa: ***assustada* Que lugar é esse?

Nigel reconheceu Rosa pela voz, apesar de não enxergar nada por causa da escuridão. Mas como era mudo e sinais de mãos não podiam ser vistos no escuro, não tinha como revelar sua presença.

Tentando reconhecer o local, Rosa apalpava tudo.

**Rosa: **Parece um armário de vassouras... ei, o que é isso?

Ela encostou no braço de Nigel, e só aí percebeu que havia alguém ali.

**Rosa: ***assustada* Quem está aí?

Como Nigel não respondeu, Rosa o apalpou para tentar reconhecê-lo, o que o deixou mais vermelho que um pimentão.

**Rosa: ***ruborizada* _Sinto um peitoral definido, mas tem muitos garotos em Hogwarts com o peitoral assim! E depois, por que estou trancada num armário de vassouras com um garoto e sem minha varinha?_

**Nigel: ***analizando a situação*_ Eu sempre tive uma queda pela Rosa, mas é a primeira vez que fico sozinho com ela! Será que eu deveria aproveitar, já que ela não pode me ver?_

Rosa tentou reconhecê-lo tocando em seu rosto, mas ao fazer isso, Nigel a puxou pela cintura e a beijou nos lábios. Rosa assustou-se no início, pois não sabia quem era, mas começou a achar aquilo bom. Enlaçou o pescoço de Nigel e aprofundou o beijo.

Como ocorreu um amasso dentro do armário, ele se abriu e os dois puderam sair, onde puderam ver o rosto um do outro.

**Rosa: ***chocada* Nigel?

**Nigel: ***vermelho e sem graça*

**Rosa: ***vermelha* Vo... você sabia que era eu dentro do armário?

**Nigel: ***balançando a cabeça afirmativamente*

**Rosa: ***confusa* Então... por que me beijou assim mesmo?

**Nigel: ***fazendo mímica* Eu te amo!

Rosa arregalou os olhos, antes de abrir um sorriso tímido.

**Rosa: ***corada* Eu também te amo!

O segundo beijo dos dois foi testemunhado por Max e Lily, que estavam escondidos e se olharam com sorrisos cúmplices, antes de saírem dali.

* * *

A história está quase no fim, e eu gostaria de reviews antes do próximo capítulo. Até!


	11. Chapter 11

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: sinais de mão de Nigel

**Capítulo 11.**

No último ano dos Marotos Sonserinos aconteceria um grande baile. Como era de se esperar, Scorpius convidou Lily e Nigel convidou Rosa, sua namorada desde aquele incidente no armário.

Somente Max e Alvo não haviam convidado ninguém, pois Max não queria convidar alguém do mesmo gênero, e Alvo ainda pensava em convidar Max, sem saber como.

Desde que havia descoberto que Max era uma menina, Alvo começou a nutrir sentimentos por ela, e só Scorpius sabia disso.

**Scorpius: **Se você quer convidar a Max pro baile, então convide de uma vez! O baile é amanhã, cara!

**Alvo: **E se pensarem que ela é gay?

**Scorpius: ***rindo* Bom, teoricamente ela é! Ela gosta de garotos, certo?

**Alvo: ***rindo também* É verdade! Tá certo, me convenceu!

No dia do baile, Nigel e Scorpius conversavam, enquanto Lily e Rosa iam tomar um ponche.

**Nigel: ***impaciente* Eles vem ou não? Porque eu não imagino como Max vai fazer pra vir ao baile sem ser de terno!

**Scorpius:** Olhe, eles chegaram!

Alvo e Max desciam a escadaria, sobre o olhar surpreso de todos. A garota usava os cabelos sobre as orelhas, com uma parte presa em trança, e como estava envergonhada, seu cabelo estava um pouco rosado.

**Lily: ***conversando com Rosa* Quem é aquela garota com o meu irmão?

**Rosa: **Eu não sei, mas deve ser parente do Max! Tem uma certa semelhança!

Mas os olhares sobre Max e Alvo não duraram muito. Logo, todos foram dançar as músicas lentas.

Neste baile, tudo foi resolvido, e também foi onde Alvo e Max trocaram seu primeiro beijo. Rosa e Lily souberam por que Max era gay: porque era uma menina.

E termina a história. Assim como Os Marotos nos anos 70, Alvo Severo Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Nigel Snape e Max Wink ficaram conhecidos em Hogwarts como Os Marotos Sonserinos.

FIM!


End file.
